Buffy:cry of the crow
by morring star
Summary: A crow crossover. one of the gang dies and returns for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material shown herein. They are the rightful property of their individual creators and associated companies. I make no money off of this whatsoever. I write for my own personal enjoyment and whatever enjoyment the readers experience reading my work.

Hi hope you enjoy this tale if it get some good feedback on will publish more. Also i looking for a good beta read to help me with this because of my learning difficutes. This flows the main plot up to the end of series 2 were i screw with the plot a bit, killing of one extra charter for the crow and adding an extra bad to gives us some thing slightly diffrent from just vamps.

**Buffy:cry of the crow**

In cold and stormy night in Sunnydale a crow took flight, flying throw the windy buildings and twisting roads. Swooping low, the crow flew along the road as dodged in between the vehicles on the road when it raised and turned sharply onto a grave yard. Flying around, the bird landed on a Tombstone and let out cry.

At the cry of the crow, a hand punched through the broken and muddy surface of the ground. At the seconded cry of the crow and a seconded hand broke the surface. Third time calling, the body pulled itself out of the dirt and crawled along the ground out of the hole; at this the crow squawked madly.

The body rolled on to it back coiffing and splattering. Pulling it self-up, it drops to it knees and started throwing up mud. Collapsing onto the floor, the crow flew down and started to peck at it head.

The body pulled itself up against a tree and looked at the crow. The body slowly started to move no idea were it was heading, it moved itself into the darkness of night. At the crow squawking and took flight into the air following it master.

The crow swooped high over the building, following the body on to its journey. Moving through the traffic, the body weaved like a drunk between the oncoming traffic. Moving to slow the body was struck by a truck and sent flying. Landing in the gutter, the body stood and not stopping to check for damage, it kept moving to its destination, not knowing what or where it was.

Until the body came to Sunnydale high school, walking through the school quad; a memory flashes across the mind, of friends meeting for the first time brought the body to it knees.

**The School quad. Willow is sitting on a bench in front of a wall Buffy sit next to her. Xander hops up onto the wall behind the girls and sits on it between them. Jesse stands in front of them with the bags at his feet.**

Pull itself it carried on it journey moving with more energy as it entered the school build, Moving throw the school more memories came until one over whelmed it pure joy. **  
Willow and Xander are talking with big grins on the faces, both looking at each other that best thing in the world just happened when Buffy steps out from behinds the lockers and hugs them both with grin "so you to are going on date about time this happened."**

With one fine push of energy it entered the library and look around as a memory floated into his mind.

**Willow sitting cross-legged on the table slowing her breathing preparing to work a spell of the greats power and darks magic. Before her the Orb of Thesulah within a sacred circle and surrounded by candles, bones and stones. Willow casts some stones. ****T****hen gives Giles a nod to begin. He opens a book and reads the Latin text.**_** "**_**Quod perditum est, invenietur."**_** (**_**What is lost, return.)**

**Cordelia swirls incense into the air while Xander and Kendra stands guard close by.**

**Willow then speaks "Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I **

**call..."**

Moving slowly the body walked around the library as more of who it was slowly returned. As it moved a new memory can with pain and fire, burn it chest causing scream in pain and full to its knees.

**Willow speaks out the words of power shaping the winds of magic to her will "'let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword..."**

**When suddenly a vampires start to attack, one comes out from the stacks and attacks Xander from behind. Well two more burst in throw the doors, as Kendra spins around to defend the others **

**Giles points to the steps and yells at the girls as a fourth vampire appears from the stacks. "Run! Get out! Go!"**

Raise up form it knees it grab the table and turned it over, knocking chairs flying in it madness, as the memory played itself out in it mind.

**Willow and Cordelia flee for the stairs. Well Kendra punches the first of the two vampires to reach her. The fourth one jumps over the mezzanine railing, tackling Giles into the table. Cordelia and Willow run up the stairs and see Xander throw himself backwards in a bookcase knocking the demon off him into the bookcase. Having punched down the one vampire, Kendra grabs the other into the wall. The first one gets up and rushes in to the fight. **

**Willow runs around behind the stacks to try to escape but her path is blocked by Xander and the vampire he is fighting, well Cordelia is frozen in fright. Giles grabs a vase from the table and smashes it over his attacker's head. **

**Xander's assailant rushes him again, but Xander sidesteps him. He spins around, grabs Xander and shoves him into a bookcase. One of the Vampires fight Kendra breaks off from her, hops up onto the table, runs across it and leaps over the railing above. Willow sees him coming, and hides behind a bookcase. **

**Xander's opponent grabs his arm, loops his own around it tightly and pulls down, breaking it. Xander yells out in pain. Xander grabs his tormenter's hair and smashes his head down on the railing. Below Giles ducks a swing and punches the vampire in the gut. Giles pounds his assailant on the back, but he just roars and spins around with a punch to Giles' face, knocking him out. **

Jump onto the upper floor, it starts to knock over the book self, send books flying all over the places.

**Xander picks the dazed vampire up and shoves him into the other one going at Cordelia, knocking him down and shouts at her to run. Cordelia screams and runs out through the stacks.**

**Xander watches Kendra's opponent punch her in the face, but Kendra ducks and backs into her and comes up holding back the vampire's head. She plunges her stake into her heart, and she bursts into ashes. Kendra looks around for her next target. She sees the one going for Giles, and rushes over to pull him off. She shoves him around to the floor. He tries to get up, but she just punches him back down. He tries again, and she grabs him and throws him through the window into Giles' office. Just then one of the vampires attack Xander dose a diving tackle on her from the side.**

**Up in the stacks the other one comes at Xander and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Kendra is tackled to the floor by a vampire. Seeing a chance to escape and get help, Willow runs for the library doors. As Willow reachs doors swing open, and Drusilla walks in, before Willow can do anything, she is struck with a clawed blow that knocks her out cold and turns her faces into ribbons of blood. **

**The vampire tries to bite Kendra neck, but she blocks it and shoves it off hard **

**knocking him flying, and gets back to her feet to face the other two, the one that came down from above, the other one now back out of Giles' office. The third one is up again also, and they close in on her, but before any more fighting can ensue **

Falling down the stairs it starts to it knees, it slow starts to punch the ground until it had are wash with its own blood.

**Drusilla claps her hands. Drusilla calls out "Enough" **

**She bids Kendra come hither with her waving fingers. The others back off not want to faces the mad vampires rage. Kendra faces Drusilla, dropping into a fight stance ready to fight. Drusilla walks around her and goads her on. Kendra kicks at her, but Drusilla blocks her easily, as well as two follow-up swings. She punches Kendra and sends her spinning to the floor. Kendra rallies back hard, Drusilla ducks a kick from Kendra and grabs her by the arms. She swings her around and shoves her away. Kendra comes back at her again with a kick to the gut, and Drusilla doubles over for an instant. Kendra lunges at her, but Drusilla grabs her by the throat and **

**forces her back against the counter, gripping hard and choking her.**

**Drusilla Steering to Kendra's eye she speaks to command her "Look at me, Dearie."**

**She waves two extended fingers before Kendra's eyes and begins to hypnotize her. In a soft tone she carries on "Be... in my eyes. Be... in me."**

**She lets go, and Kendra is completely under her spell. She sways back **

**and forth a bit, and Kendra follows her every move to stay in contact **

**with her eyes. Drusilla backs away slightly, lowering her arms and never **

**losing eye contact.**

**Kendra continues to sway with Drusilla. Drusilla extends out the fingers of her right hand at her side. She smiles evilly as she swings her hand up and slices Kendra's neck with her sharp nails. Kendra grabs at her neck as it begins to bleed heavily, as starts to fall to floor Drusilla grabs her and feeds drain her of her blood. Once done, she releases the slayer and watches her fall, she whispers "Night-night."**

**After a brief hunt they find there book they want and make ready to leave.**

**With a glace round Drusilla's eyes full onto one of the fallen, "That one angered my angel; we will take it with us as pet to play with." Two of them grab an unconscious body by the arms and drag them for the library. Drusilla and the third vampire follow them out.**

As the fine parts of it memory play out in it mind, it looks down at it hands and see the the wounds heal in seconds before his. The cry crow stairs him form this day dream and spures him over to window and slips out into the darkness. Seeing the stunned Rupert Giles say it "couldn't be there dead, they died months ago". But the crow sees all before following it master.

So who is the crow? If you guess right I will give you an cookie a chocolate cookie.

I all ready got an idea in mind, but if get enough feed back for a different charter with reasons why they would make a good crow.

Thanks for reading

Moring star


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material shown herein. They are the rightful property of their individual creators and associated companies. I make no money off of this whatsoever. I write for my own personal enjoyment and whatever enjoyment the readers experience reading my work.

Notes:

The Song used here is The Unforgiven by Metallica

Also to my feedback I worked on improving my style and please be brute with your feedback.

I am not going to be following session 3 in the true form i am missing the first two episodes and move the zeppo and band candy so they happen before faith hope and trick and the rest of session 3 and Xander/Cordelia never happened.

Confused and lost the crow slow followed the bird they moved throw a grave yard moving around the tombstones, the crow noted how quite it was. After long walk the crow found himself outside Angelus mansion. Making it way inside him felt the echo of the dark magic the spilled from this place. The crow flies over it master shoulder and leads it to a room covered with blood stains and chains hang from the walls. Stand in at the door way the final memory unlocks it mind and reviling who the crow was.

**Spike, sat in his wheelchair watching Drusilla chain the broken Xander to the wall with the care a child would take with it prise toy. "So why did you pick up the blood bag Dru?"**

**Turn to look at her crippled lover. "I picked the kitten as a treat for daddy; do you think daddy would like his present?" Drusilla grinned. **

**Spike glared hateful at Xander as the reminder of the slow lost of his lover to Angelus "sure he will pet but we should prepare him first, maybe magic boy could help us." **

**Step into the room the magic crazed Ethan Rayne smiled "sure this will be fun to express the madness that is chaos on one of rippers pet's kids, I mark him with spell to keep him awake and alert no matter what happens, as well as one to magnify the pain he feels." As he finished he let out a laughter that would have being more fitting come from the comic book ****character** **the Joker. **

**Moving over to Xander, Ethan took out a blade and carefully cut the star of chaos into his chest, then taking the blood from the room he started to pain runes of power on Xander an the chains that held him well whispering words of power, pain and chaos. **

**Drusilla in her madness started to dip her hands in the blood and paint on the walls. **

**Once done Ethan looked at spike and grinned "It done, now all we need to do is wake him and the fun can start. I am thinking burn him with a hot poker would be great places to start." Lean out of the door he shouted at one of the Vampire lackeys to get one. **

**Drusilla crept up on the mad mage and took his Knife from him. Then turned to Xander and smiled before slow make short cuts in his arm well sing a twisted rym. "****One crow, sorrow, two crows, joy, three crows for a girl, four crows for a boy, five crows for silver, six crows for gold, seven crows for a secret thats never been told****" **

**As she sing her rym and making more cuts, Spike moves closer and ask "what is the secret love? Can you tell me". Drusilla looks at spike the over her shoulder then back again at Spike "****Miss Edith tell me it not my secret to tell, it his but he don't even know it yet. But is a real wonderful secret all black and angry, filled to the brim with death". **

**Moving Spike makes room for Ethan to come throw with the hot poker push it onto Xander nipples burn them. Causing Xander to wake with a scream. **

**Looking around in panic he chocks out the words "where am I?"**

**Which Drusila replies "your at are home your are new toy, kitten and when daddy comes home the fun really starts." **

**Spike moves forward and slaps Xander from his wheelchair. "My princess is right but we don't need wait for old peaches to get back for our funny to begin." **

**At the memory blurs in world wind of pain and suffering. Cuts, stabbings, burring, wiping, the vampires showed their talent in the art of ****torture over the decades they had been alive. Well Ethan showed what one could do with the rule power of chaos focus bolts of power and, to warping and twisting and twisting Xander very flesh in ways nature would not allow; well keep him alive and wake. Until the potent magic keep Xander alive caused that spark of life to burn out and die. **

Howling in pain and anger, Xander picks himself up from the floor and slow make way out of the building. Blind drunk by pain he moves through the darkness unable to focus to think. Until a scream cuts through the madness and he comes onto a lone vampire with a victim.

At these instincts of his form self and homed from fight the undead take over. Moving quickly he grabs the vampire and propels the vampire through the air with strength only a slayer should have. Stand still in shock Xander didn't see the vampire come at him with a blade. The vampire stabbed him four times in the chest before stepping back and laughing. Xander and vampire look at the wounds close before their eyes. Then with a blood rage Xander grab the vampire head and snapped it neck before throwing the crippled vampire into a tree causing to burst into ash.

Standing there in shock of what he just did his mind, races with thoughts and slow a idea started to form in his mind. Moving like a man posed with purpose as he walked to home.

_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules  
_

Sliding into his room, he slow starts to strip off the ruined dirty clothes. Throwing the dirty clothes; out of habit into the clothes hamper. Opening his wardrobe he takes a pair of black jeans and slips them on. Then Xander picked a black dress-shirt that he was going to wear on his first dinner date with Willow. Reaching into the bottom of the wardrobe he took out a pair of black hiking boots. Then he reached out and took out the black Jack he wore when he was posed by the Hayne sprit. With a dark frown he slipped the jack on.

_  
With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away  
_

Sitting down on his bed Xander picks up the photo album on his nightstand. Flipping through the album he saw pictures of him, jesses and Willow and latter Buffy; then just him and Willow as started to date. As the thoughts of what he had being taken from danced throw his mind he chucked the album across the room. Then kick his night stand, causing to crumble under his new power.

_  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
_

Glance down at the album, Xander saw a picture of him and Willow making mask.

**Willow showed Xander a mask she made. Looking at it was a white opera mask with painted black eyebrows and the lips painted in black like a clown faces but frown instead of smiling with 4 rain drop tears on one side of the faces and simple gothic cross on the other side of the faces. "Because your my sad man" and kissed Xander on the lips gently. **

_  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
_

Reaching under the bed Xander pulled out a box filled with art supplies and Willow mask.

Taking the paints and the mask Xander sat down in front his mirror, he slow started to paint his faces first covering in white paint. Then taking a black marker Xander darkened his eyebrows and then painted his lips and draw the clown frown on his face. Then with a steady hand he drawled the tear drops and cross.

_  
They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me  
_

Moving around his room he gets a long sports bag, empty it out, on to the floor he slow starts to collect his weapons. Reaching under his bed Xander pulled out a fire axe him librated from school after Miss Summers hit spike in the head with. Drop it in the bag, he added to it the baseball bat he had has gift from Jesse when they were kids.

**Xander sit with willow and Jesse in his garden with a rapped present. With a big smile Jesse passed the warped gift to Xander "happy birthday bud." Xander riped into the gift revealing a solid wood baseball bat that had a dark wood stain. **

Moving to a draw he pulled out handful of stakes and a couple of bottles of holy water which he adds to the bag.

_  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
_

Making ready to leave Xander eyes again drop to the photo album. Reaching down he picked up and placed in the sports bag before leaving.

_  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven_

Standing at the side of the house Xander saw he old beat up car that he had got to take willow on a road trip out of Sunnydale. Spried his parents hadn't sold it Xander drop his bag in the back seat and jump into the drive seat and took the keys out of there hiding spot under driver's seat. _Turning the key, Xander head out on his path of revenge. _

__

You labelled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub the unforgiven

Thanks for reading

Moring star


End file.
